School of Speed
by aliqueen16
Summary: Barry Allen already deals with being the Flash, his family and friends, and his job as a CSI. When they receive a visit from another Earth,he rushes to help, but he' s in way over his head. They all are. How will he handle his new responsibilities, especially when facing old foes and new- and possibly worse- evils? More characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

Barry' s pov

Iris,Joe, Wally,Cait, Cisco, H.R. and I were hanging out at S.T.A.R. Labs, and I was kissing my wife,entangling my hands in her silky black hair when our moment was interrupted by a breech opening in the Lab. Iris and I pulled away as we all complained

"Cisco!"

He shook his head

" It wasn't me. "

We waited in stunned silence, hoping it was Gypsy, Kara, or Jessie and/ or Harry, and not any of our other-world enemies. To our surprise, it was someone we did not know, and appeared to have been breeched here instead of possessing breecher abilities. She couldn' t be older than 13, and looked scared, about to cry. She spoke

" I'm Bernice Allen from Earth-5. But my friends call me Berry."

The fact that she was my doppelganger alone left us speechless, but then she started crying and revealed a suit with the same exact design as mine.

"I used to be the Flash, but I lost my speed going after Killer Whale, half woman and half killer whale. I don't know how, but then I was whammied and forgot about my powers, let alone how to use them. My team sent me here because I remebered my identity after seeing the suit, and after I was in a freak accident, I got my powers back, but I'm still clueless."

Knowing from experience what she was going through, I couldn' t help but hug the girl, who had started to cry.

Caitlin then spoke

" We can help you, Berry, don' t worry. I'm a doctor and bioengineer, and I help Barry all the time, even with a similar case once."

She nodded

" Thank you. There is one more thing I should mention, though. I'm not the only one who needs help."

As soon as she said that, eleven kids appeared through another breech; six boys and five girls, Berry being the sixth.

My doppleganger spoke

"They were hit with the dark matter explosion during my second freak accident. They are all clueless speedsters. We need your help, Flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry' s pov

Caitlin had tested all the kids, and found that all twelve were speedsters. The speedforce was strong in them, even if they didn' t know how to use it or how it worked. Or did not remeber, in Berry' s case. The kids looked anxious, and we knew why. New powers, new people, new Earth... It was a lot to take in, especially for their age. I was in my early 20s when I became the Scarlet Speedster and it still was a tough adjustment. This was going to be hard on Austin, Berry,Cyrus,Daisy,Ethan,Felicity,Gabe,Holly,Isaac,Jazmyn,Karter and Lydin.

Karter interrupted my thoughts with a question " So, could I run a mile in ten minutes like they train you for in gym?"

Wally laughed and his girlfriend Jessie chuckled, answering the young boys' question for me "You can run fast enough to travel through time. You can run on water and on buildings. You can run a mile in seconds if not nanoseconds."

I shrugged " You can also time travel, but it' s a horrible idea, take it from me. Don' t do it. "

They nodded, thankfully not asking any questions about my terrible experiences with time travel. Cisco brightened up

" Alright! We need eleven new suits and eleven superhero names!"

Joe spoke up

" Wouldn' t it be best to focus on training and determining their speed levels first, and train them on phasing, running up and down buildings and combat?

I looked at my best friend " He' s right, Cisco. Training first, then names. But you can design the main parts of the suits, then they can discuss color and design with you after training." He nodded and I turned to Jessie and Wally, who' d recently gotten back together; her moving to our Earth, Harry arriving tomorrow. I sighed

" I'm gonna need your help to train and race them, plus basic combat and using their speed in combat."

They grinned "No problem."

We were assesissing their speed, and saw they were almost clocking mach 1. This was impressive for beginners, even if they were speedsters. After a few more laps around the track, Caitlin monitoring all their vitals from the same tablet she monitored me for the first time with, they exited the track, and we could hear their stomachs growling.

"How is this possible?" asked Daisy. " We just ate!" Laughing, I explained

" Our metabolism burns through calories at superhuman speed. We' re always hungry. We need at least 8000 calories a day. The protein bars and power shakes here help a lot. And we never get fat."

Helping herself to a few protein bars, Lydin smiled " This is the life!"

Cyrus pulled me aside after a few more hours of training " Would it be ok if we lived here at S.T.A.R. Labs? The explosion caused our Earth to,well, explode."

That stunned me and I shuddered, realizing how easily we' d gotten off when Reverse- Flash set off the accelerator. I nodded

" Sure, but we won' t be here ALL the time, but we'll come running as soon as you need anything." Berry winked at me "I'll bet you'll get here before the others, Flash." I laughed " Probably so, Flash. With Wally and Jessie at my heels."

Jazmyn nodded her head towards the couple of speedsters " What are your superhero names?"

Wally smiled "I'm Kid Flash and she's Jessie Quick." the newcomer nodded " Cool!"

A realization dawned on me and I spoke " Guys, H.R. and Harry are gonna be here at the same time."

Grumpy and Happy Wells here at the same time? I didn' t know if I should be looking forward to this or fearing it. My thoughts are interrupted yet again as Cisco runs back into the room, a pile of suits stacked up high in his arms. He showed off the colorful suits proudly "Yatzee! Same protection as Barry, Jessie and Wally' s suits, comms and vital markers. Just grab the colors you want, then we'll talk names."

They eagerly went to the pile of suits and began choosing their color schemes.

Austin smiled, a blue and silver getup in his hands " I think my name should be... Velocity."

Cisco smiled " Awesome name. Usually I hate it when heroes or villains name themselves, but I like your ideas, kid."

He smiled, hiding his blonde hair under his new suit, one chocolate eye dropping in a wink "Thanks."

Berry simply changed into her suit, already having one identical to mine and donning my moniker. Cyrus took a liking to the orange suit, and adopted the name suited up in white and pink, as the hero Blink. Ethan, or Rapid, took the dark blue suit. Felicity was the yellow-suited speedster Mobility.

Seeing Gabe take the red and orange suit, Cisco smiled

" Skidder. You' re Skidder."

Holly was dubbed Pace after trying on her pink and red suit, and a silver- clad Isaac became Electric.

Jazmyn was wearing violet, Karter was in white and Lydin wore pink. Jazmyn spoke "I'm Speedy, he' s Rush and she' s Quickshot."

I smiled " Seems like our new speedsters are almost ready to start helping out there. But before you do anything, small or big, we need some Big Belly Burger."

They cheered, and I sent Wally and Jessie to pick up our not-so-small order. Not long after they left, the kids went to run some more and Iris put her hand on my bicep "Barry, I' ve been hiding something from you."


	3. Chapter 3

Barry's pov

After my wife said that, my world stood still. And not in the 'I'm going faster than everyone around me' kind of still. I sped her to an area where we could have some privacy and asked "Iris, what' s going on?"

She smiled " I was going to tell you, then all this happened, but we' re going to have more speedsters running around soon!" She then kissed me and handed me a positive pregnancy test. I felt my jaw drop, my mouth forming the biggest smile ever as I scooped her in my arms, kissing her, feeling a different type of electricity coursing through my body.

We stopped, panting, trying to catch our breath and I whispered " I'm gonna be a Daddy!" just that made me kiss her all over again until I heard the voice that usually interrupted our kisses

"B.A., we have a- Whoa!'" H.R. never was good on timing. We unwillingly parted, my hair a mess and lipstick all over my lips and jawline, and turned to him exasperatedly

" What is it, H.R.?"

He laughed awkwardly " Oh, I did it again. Sorry. Anyway, we have another breech, and if it' s another student or a villain, this will be too much to handle."

We hurried back to the cortex, only to see Harry, Jessie' s dad; who had told us he was coming to stay on our Earth. Jessie was quick to hug him, no pun intended; then he and H.R. stared at each other for a long time until I introduced them

" Harry, this is H. R. Wells, from Earth 19. H.R., this is Harry Wells, from Earth 2." The team and I stood still, still afraid that Harry' s serious personality would clash with H.R.'s happy-go-lucky spirit. Thankfully, they seemed to do just the opposite, balancing each other out. Phew.

Joe and the rest of the original team Flash pulled Iris and I aside, asking what the secret was, and Cisco winked

" Remember that if you don' t spill, I can and WILL vibe it out of you." that made us all laugh and I wrapped my arm around my wife' s waist

"Ok. Soon we' re gonna have more speedsters, but from THIS Earth." I smiled at my foster Dad, recalling a conversation we' d had some time before " You' re gonna be a Paw-Paw. Iris is pregnant."

They took a second to process everything, then immediately started to congratulate and hug us. Cisco smiled "I'll get started on possible future suit designs!" then he ran off, smiling like a lit up Christmas tree. I HAD to laugh, he could be such a child sometimes.

Lydin and Berry smiled after we told the kids the news and they congratulated us "So, what will the names be for each gender? Obviously you don' t know what the baby is right now, or how many you' re having, but do you have a girl name and a boy name yet?"

Iris and I smiled at the girls' excitement and replied " Yes, we do have a name for a boy and a name for a girl, so we can be prepared either way. The girl would be Dawn Nora WestAllen and the boy would be Don Henry WestAllen." Upon hearing that, all the girls let out a collective "awww!"

Coming over to us, Caitlin spoke " I can help with anything, especially since you're having a speedster. Iris might acquire temporary speed powers, and she needs to be on a speedster's diet to be able to properly nourish the baby."

We nodded, my hands resting on Iris's stomach " Thanks, Caitlin."

She smiled as everyone continued to celebrate "You' re welcome."

However, our celebration was interrupted by yet another breech, revealing none other than Killer Frost. In her icy tone, she spoke " Yes, thank you." then, before any of the fifteen speedsters could do anything, she froze all of us from the lower stomach down and left with Iris, and the breech closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry' s pov

Despite being frozen from my waist down and icicles threatening to take over the upper half of my body, the only thought on my mind was Iris and our unborn child. Gasping and grunting through the frostbite, I turned to my best friend and spoke " Cisco! Can you vibe them and breech Wally, Jessie and me there? And can you activate the thermal threading in the suits to defrost us?" He quickly set all of us free from the icy traps, then proceeded to vibe Iris' s location as Harry restocked the food in the lab, seeing as any speedster needed at least ten thousand calories a day.

Austin, Gabe and Holly guessed " Earth 2?"

Cisco shook his head "Earth 51. A desert-like, abandoned planet." He started to open a breech as Caitlin commanded " Stay hydrated. I MEANT it!"

With that, Jessie, Wally and I suited up, set up the comms and Cisco breeched us to this new Earth. We looked around us, seeing they had everything that Central City had, not one establishment amiss, but we weren't here to sight see.

Then we heard an icy, airy voice that made us turn around

" Flash, I've been expecting you. I didn' t expect you to have company, though "

Rage overtook me, but I refrained from hurting her only because in some twisted way, this still was somewhat Caitlin. Instead, I growled "Where is my wife, Caitlin?!"

She laughed, a tint of temptation in her voice " I'll tell you, for a simple price. Have coffee with me, at Jitters. A Flash for each of us. Then I'll tell you and you four may leave."

I blinked , stunned. That couldn't be ALL she wanted, there had to be a catch, an angle. She could be planning on putting a power dampener or a sedative in my coffee, or to freeze me again...

I crossed my arms and demanded " What' s the catch?"

She mock- gasped " Why don' t you trust me? Give me one reason not to trust me."

I scoffed " Give me a moment to select one out of the thousands. You may LOOK like Caitlin, but we don' t trust you. "

She smirked with that smile that was chillingly calm yet scary at the same time, then gave the ultimatum " Do it for Iris and Baby WestAllen, Flash. But your sidekicks need to go home first. I'll have Reverb send them back." Following her orders, Cisco' s doppelganger sent Jessie and Wally back to our Earth, then left Killer Frost and me alone.

I was still on my guard as we made our way to the local coffee shop and sat down and she ordered two Flash's, and soon enough our orders arrived at our table, each cup labeled with our name. The time at Jitters was quiet, we didn' t exchange a word, until she finally told me Iris was in the meta wing of the CCPD. I rose to my feet, only to have her icy hand touch my arm to stop me

" Now, now. We haven' t finished our coffee. My minions are guarding her. Sit down and finish your coffee, Flash, or I will give orders for my minions to not be so nice to our guest of honor at the precinct."

Knowing that was the only way to keep Iris and our baby safe, I complied; still uneasy about why this was her demand, and only demand. So simple, so apparently harmless... But my guard was still up.

After a while, she stood up "OK. You may go, Flash. See? Was that so hard? I didn' t hurt you."

Without a second thought, I sped off to the meta wing of the CCPD. Once there, I phased into the cell, hugged my wife, kissing her and soothing her as she cried, letting out her fear and welcoming the relief that enveloped us both as I planted a kiss on her belly. I phased us out of the cell and brought us back to S.T.A.R. Labs on our Earth, where Jessie and Wally had already filled everyone in on what happened until they returned.

Ever so protective, Joe asked me " What did she want with two of my babies, Barr?"

I shrugged " Iris was bait for me, Iris said Killer Frost told her directly; but even when we were alone; I know she' s up to something, I just don' t know what. All she asked for was for us to get two Flash's at their Jitters. There was nothing in my drink either, I wasn' t tied up... I can' t figure out her angle. Let' s just be on our guard, ok?

They all nodded, and we eventually went to sleep, most of the group remaining at S.T.A.R. Labs. I held Iris in our apartment all night, Killer Frost's strange conditions still haunting me. I don' t remeber when I fell asleep, I spent most of the night watching Iris, watching her breathe,and wondering what Killer Frost had up her sleeve.

Killer Frost's pov

I threw away my empty coffee cup after they left, but kept his. He has no idea what' s about to hit him. He was fidgeting like crazy thinking I had concocted a super evil, horribly violent plan, and psyching him out was fun to say the least. But no, my plan really was as simple as I presented it. Iris was merely bait for our coffee appointment. I was going to use her even before knowing she was pregnant, but that' s just more bait.

Like my Earth 1 counterpart, I am an expert in biology and all branches related to the subject. The reason I wanted to drink a coffee with the Scarlet Speedster was so I could take the cup to my lab and isolate his metahuman gene. Once that was done, I injected myself with a concentrated version of the gene, and felt it take part of my DNA almost instantly, my new powers manifesting along with the others. Perfect. Now I was a Cryokinetic speedster. No one can stop or catch me now.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry' s pov

We were all hanging out in the cortex a few days after my still confusing and unsettling coffee break with Killer Frost,and we all looked up from our little conversations, or the couples kissing, or Lydin and Jazmyn devouring a bowl of chili at the ring of Cisco' s metahuman app. Berry and I spoke in sync, every eye in the room facing the screen "What's up?"

Cait was the one who replied " A new meta in town, oh joy. She's robbed two people so far, but the weird thing is how she does it. She just stands there, does nothing, they start crying and having violent breakdowns, fall to the ground crying, then she plunders them."

Cisco spoke up, looking up from his computer " She has light brown hair, piercing blue eyes, blue highlights in her hair, smoking hot;and she's one of those annoying villains that name themselves. Meet Lady Torment." after a while he spoke up again " Real name Cassidy James, I have her home address, school address, she's sixteen, so forgive my smoking hot comment, she looks older onscreen."

Austin looked up "How did you do that so fast, Cisco?" Iris nodded "Yeah, that was faster than you usually hack. less than two seconds."

I was beginning to form a hypothesis of my own when he smirked " Your boy here has mad skills." Laughing, I teased " Mad skills that include asking Felicity Smoak for help?" he shrugged "Maybe, maybe not. Lady Torment' s power is to project your worst memories right in front of you, over and over until you have a emotional meltdown, thus leaving you at her mercy. Do NOT let her lock eyes with you. Do NOT!"

After that, we set off to fight this new meta, me knowing she had a lot on me if our gazes DID happen to meet. She could potentially destroy me...

Once we suited up, we sped to her location,her lair not that far from the house I grew up in for the first eleven years of my life. The way she smirked at me makes me almost perfectly guarantee she picked it on purpose. She knows me. She knows my story, my past, my identity.

While the girls recovered the plunder and gave it back to the rightful owners, sending the catatonic villains to the hospital, the boys started to fight Lady Torment, using their speed to tire her out; very attentive as to not meet her gaze. After I blocked off that part of the neighborhood to protect the civilians, heard choking sounds and Lady Torment's cruel voice

" Oh, Barry... I'm choking Austin..."

That, of course made me turn to free him, but, in doing so, I accidentally locked eyes with her.

Suddenly,everything stopped, I was in some sort of trance. I saw my Mother' s murder right in front of me, as if in 3D , for who knows how long, then my Dad being killed by Zoom right in front of me. These memories were being played like an endless movie that I had no idea how to break free from. They were soon joined by a third memory, the real Jay Garrick, my father's doppleganger; and how I nearly lost it when I first saw him without the mask. A fourth memory joined the sequence, me witnessing my Mom's Earth-5 counterpart being murdered. I felt myself slip from consciousness into a catatonic state, similar but more severe than being in a state of shock; then everything went black; with me still crying.

Berry's pov

We all gathered around Barry, with Lady Torment safely locked in our metahuman prison. No one knew how to get him out of his catatonic state, not even Caitlin back at STAR Labs. Suddenly Iris spoke up

"Let me try something." We backed away and held our breath in anticipation, hoping her plan would work. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her now bulging six-month-pregnant baby bump, and kissed him; successfully bringing him back.

Our happiness was short lived, since Killer Frost suddenly appeared in our midst, no doubt having been breeched over by Reverb.

Barry' s pov

Now recovered, I got up

" Why come to the one place with dozens of speedsters and a power-dampening metahuman prison?"

She smirked, leaving me uneasy again " Fine. But catch me first." I laughed until I saw her superspeed while leaving patches of ice on the floor!

"HOW do you have superspeed?!" Making me feel like a total idiot, she smirked, and my Forensics background did the math for me "By the way, I never thanked you for the coffee... "

What were we gonna do? she could be breeched anywhere on command, she had ice powers and now she has superspeed! I KNEW there was more to her coffee plan!

KF comes and showcases new powers after saying thanks for the coffee he asks how she had speed she explains


	6. Chapter 6

Barry's pov

I was starting to get overwhelmed with training these kids; one being my doppelganger, no less; protecting Central City, having to wait until Killer Frost, now a speedster along with her other powers showed her face again; Iris being 7 months pregnant with our twins, Dawn Nora WestAllen and Don Henry WestAllen;and the new villain Lady Torment. I had too much on my plate.

My thoughts are interrupted by my doppleganger herself

"Barry? Do you think Lady Torment looks like me? I mean, if you straiten her hair, remove the blue highlights and change her eyes from blue to brown."

She was right. Cassidy James, aka Lady Torment, was Berry's doppleganger. Then it dawned on me

"Wait. If she's your doppleganger... Isn't she..."

She finished off my sentence " Your doppleganger too? Yup."

I all but groaned " Great. My doppleganger is a villain." HR tried to lighten the mood " Hey, it's not like it hasn't happened before..."

I shook my head " A time remnant is different from a doppleganger. And Cassidy has total control over anyone that looks into her eyes. Great."

Iris started rubbing my shoulder comfortingly "What do you want to do?"

I sighed " Cisco, can we upgrade my suit with something to protet my eyes from her power?"

He grabbed it and went to his workshop " MY suit and yes." laughing at his childish antics, I copied his behavior jokingly

" Who wears it and kicks villain butt out on the streets?"

He sighed " Ok, FINE! OUR suit." Figuring that was as far as we'd ever get on that matter, I chuckled and followed him as we talked about a sunglasses- like eye protection that would block her powers even IF I locked eyes with her. I REALLY hope this works... Especially considering she challenged me to a battle with Central City as the stakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry"s pov

We had gone to the secluded part of the city, out in the country; with the windmills, same place I had rescued Iris before. Now it was one -on-one, me against Lady Torment. She smirked

"Give me your best, Flash. This one's for all the stakes. Central City will be mine."

I felt anger rise within me as I growled " Never." Turning on the special goggles, I started to run away from her, her laugh at my so called cowardliness echoing in the distance. Shaking my head amusingly, I sped towards her, using my secret go-to weapon, the supersonic punch. Only to have her get out of the way. MAN, this girl is smart.

Taking advantage of me staggering for balance after syphoning such a momentum of energy, she managed to break the goggles, our eyes locking. All my bad memories emerged in front of me at once, each worse than the last.

Just when she was about to strike me dead, a sweet voice echoed in my ear from the comm system. Iris to the rescue, as per usual.

"Barry, fight it. You can do it. Look away from her, think of happy memories, break the spell. I remember when we first met, even with your past, your smile still could light up the room, we played with blocks, and when Tony Woodward said my castle looked stupid, you defended me, saying HE looked stupid. You got your first black eye, but you also got my heart that day."

Suddenly I was released from her mind controlling trance and sped around her to confuse her, all while cuffing her hands and feet with the power dampeners, or the boot as Cisco calls it.

Smirking before taking her to our meta prison, I smirked "Nope. Central City is still mine."

Thank goodness for my friends and my Iris, all who, despite not being at the battlefield, are the true heroes in my book.


	8. Chapter 8

Barry's pov

A few days after I had defeated Lady Torment with the help of my team, Iris came over to me and told me something that threw me for a loop. After she had gotten the speed force out of her system from the last pregnancy, a tiny part of it would not leave her DNA. Caitlin was running tests periodically and the speedforce was only growing within my wife. She grinned

" Barr, I'm a Speedster! We can fight together now!" Not being able to contain myself, I hugged and kissed my wife and partner in stopping crime, excited for this new phase in our lives as we told the rest of the team the news.


	9. Chapter 9

Don and Dawn

Barry's pov

It was the middle of the night when Iris woke me up, urgently telling me it was time for Don and Dawn to be born. Wasting no time, I sped her over to STAR Labs after calling Caitlin. Eleven hours later, they were here, Don being the oldest by a minute; both with the Speedforce, which Iris still had. Now I had babies. Speedster babies. Parenthood was gonna be twice as hard for each kid, which I had two. Someone save me...


	10. Chapter 10

Barry's pov

The twins were a few weeks old now and Iris and I were enjoying the bliss of parenthood. Don had become quite the mama's boy, and let's just say; if you wanted me and Dawn to be separate beings; bring your most powerful crowbar. Not that we minded, not in the least.

We were in the Cortex, laying down on our backs with them against our chests in this rare moment of silence,basking in every millisecond of it; for once taking our sweet time, something speedsters rarely do.

Iris and I felt our hearts swell as our newborns cooed and squealed incoherently, but we loved every moment of it. The only time I made use of my speed, -and that was for self preservation and to be able to have more time with my kiddos- was when Dawn pooped on me and, with no exaggeration; if I did not change her in seconds , I would die from the smell. As much as I love my sweetheart, that was the worst smell I've ever smelt; only being able to be cute cause it came from her.

After we resumed our positions, they started smothering us in sweet albeit ticklish little kisses, and it was one of the best feelings I've ever experienced. Fatherhood was something I had wanted for myself and waited for rather impatiently, even prior to becoming a speedster; and now it was finally here. I was thankful that I knew how to be a good father; having learned from my own and Joe; two of the best fathers anyone could ever ask for. I would tell my kids about their Grandpa Henry when the time was right, but they were in great hands, as was I, with their PawPaw Joe.


End file.
